Dynasty Warriors Gundam
is a video game based on the ''Gundam animated series. It was developed by Koei and published by Namco Bandai. Its gameplay is derived from Koei's popular Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors series. The "Official Mode" of the game is based on primarily on the Universal Century timeline, with Mobile Suits from Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, and Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ appearing in the game, as well as a few units from Mobile Suit Variations, Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket and Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory appearing as non-playable ally and enemy units. The "Original Mode" of the game also features units from the non-UC series Mobile Fighter G Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, and ∀ Gundam. A newly designed non-SD Musha Gundam designed by Hajime Katoki is also included. The game was originally released on March 1, 2007 in Japan exclusively for the PlayStation 3 with the name Gundam Musou. A North American version was released on August 28, 2007, for both the PlayStation 3 and the Xbox 360 under the name Dynasty Warriors: Gundam. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam is the second next-gen Gundam game released in North America, following Mobile Suit Gundam: Crossfire. A Japanese Xbox 360 version is scheduled for release in Japan on 10/25/2007 under the name of Gundam Musou International. Unlike the Japanese PlayStation 3 edition, Gundam Musou International will feature both Japanese and English voice overs. An expanded port for PlayStation 2 called Gundam Musou Special was released on February 28, 2008, featuring new scenarios and mobile suits. Gameplay Overview Much like the original Dynasty Warriors series, the player picks a character(and a Mobile Suit) and uses them to fight their way though scores of enemy grunts, either to capture territory or draw out and defeat enemy commanders. Modes of play The single-player mode of Dynasty Warriors: Gundam is divided into two sections, Official Mode and Original Mode. Official Mode features six playable characters in stages set within the continuity of the Gundam Universal Century timeline. More specifically, they are events taken from the original Mobile Suit Gundam television series and its sequels Zeta Gundam and ZZ Gundam. Original Mode, by contrast, features an original, non-canonical storyline in which teams of mobile suit pilots comprised of the three aforementioned Universal Century series and three alternate universe series (G Gundam, Gundam Wing and Turn-A Gundam) investigate a mysterious planet headed on a collision course with Earth; however, the story behind Original Mode is almost the same as the crossover manga Mobile Suit Vs. Giant God: Gigantis' Counterattack, only with Musha Gundam replacing Gigantis (or Ideon in true case). In both Official and Original Mode, some characters will switch from one mobile suit to another for certain stages. Completing a character's Original Mode will allow the player to replay any of the stages from that character's Official Mode using any unlocked mobile suit. Official Mode playable mobile weapons and pilots * RX-78-2 Gundam - Amuro Ray * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II - Kamille Bidan * MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam - Kamille Bidan, Judau Ashta * MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam - Judau Ashta * Custom MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type - Char Aznable/Quattro Bajeena * Custom MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type - Char Aznable/Quattro Bajeena * MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki - Char Aznable/Quattro Bajeena * AMX-004 Qubeley - Haman Karn * PMX-003 The O - Paptimus Scirocco Original Mode only * GF13-017NJII God Gundam/Burning Gundam - Domon Kasshu * XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero - Heero Yuy * SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam - Loran Cehack * AMX-04-2 Qubeley Mk-II Black - Elpeo Ple * AMX-04-3 Qubeley Mk-II Red - Ple Two * GF13-001NHII Master Gundam - Master Asia * OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon - Milliardo Peacecraft * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II A.E.U.G Colors - Emma Sheen * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II Titan Colors - Jerid Messa * MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam - Roux Louka * Shin Musha Gundam * Musha Gundam Mk. II (PS2 Special Only) Non-playable characters * Bright Noa * Beecha Oleg * Henken Bekkener * Elle Vianno * Glemy Toto * Rain Mikamura * Fraw Bow * Kai Shiden with RX-77-2 Guncannon * Hayato Kobayashi with RX-77-2 Guncannon * Fa Yuiry * Ramba Ral with YMS-07B Gouf * Lalah Sune with MAN-08 Elmeth * Kycilia Zabi * Anavel Gato with MS-14A Gelgoog * Johnny Ridden with MS-14S Gelgoog * Kacricon Cacooler * Yazan Gable with RX-139 Hambrabi * Reccoa Londe with PMX-001 Palace Athene * Sarah Zabiarov with PMX-002 Bolinoak Sammahn Grunt Units/Non-Playable Units * MS-06F Zaku II * MS-06V Zaku Tank * MS-07B Gouf * MS-07H Gouf Flight Test Type * MS-09B Dom * MS-09R Rick Dom * MS-14A Gelgoog * MS-14S Johnny Ridden's Gelgoog * MS-14A Anavel Gato's Gelgoog * MSM-07 Z'Gok * MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type * MSN-02 Zeong * RX-77-2 Guncannon * RGM-79 GM * RMS-179 GM II * RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type * RB-79 Ball * MSA-003 Nemo * RMS-099 Rick Dias * RMS-106 Hi-Zack * RMS-108 Marasai * RMS-154 Barzam * RX-139 Hambrabi * PMX-001 Palace Athene * PMX-002 Bolinoak Sammahn * NRX-055 Baund Doc * AMX-003 Gaza-C * AMX-006 Gaza-D * AMX-107 Bawoo * AMX-107 Bawoo Mass Production Type * AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type Reception On the first day of its release, Gundam Musou sold over a 100,000 copies, making it the first PS3 title to do so on its first day. Also, the game sold about 70 percent of its 170,000 -180,000 launch day shipments, making it rank third in overall sales — after Ridge Racer 7 and Mobile Suit Gundam: Crossfire. IGN gave the game a score of 6.8 out of 10. While Japanese game magazine Famitsu gave the game a total score of 33 out of 40, English reviews have been either lukewarm or mixed with an average critic rating of 64% for the PS3 version and 60% for the Xbox 360 and Game Informer giving it a 5 out of 10. X-Play of G4 Tech TV Gave the game a solid rate of 3 out of 5 star, while GameTrailers.com gave the game 5.3 in average. Voice actors Japanese * Amuro Ray - Tōru Furuya * Char Aznable/Quattro Bageena - Shuichi Ikeda * Kamille Bidan - Nobuo Tobita * Judau Ashta - Kazuki Yao * Domon Kasshu - Tomokazu Seki * Heero Yuy - Hikaru Midorikawa * Loran Cehack - Romi Paku * Master Asia- Yousuke Akimoto * Haman Karn - Yoshiko Sakakibara * Emma Sheen - Maya Okamoto * Jerid Messa/Johnny Ridden - Kazuhiko Inoue * Zechs Merquise - Takehito Koyasu * Paptimus Scirocco - Bin Shimada * Elpeo Ple/Ple Two - Chieko Honda * Roux Louka - Naoko Matsui * Beecha Oleg - Shingo Hiromori * Elle Vianno - Eriko Hara * Bright Noa - Hirotaka Suzuoki * Yazan Gable - Houchu Ohtsuka * Henken Bekkener - Juurouta Kosugi * Glemy Toto - Tsutomu Kashiwakura * Rain Mikamura - Yuri Amano * Shin Musha Gundam - Ryūzaburō Ōtomo * Musha Gundam Mk-II - Fukuhara Kouhei English *Ryan Ballantine - Yazan Gable *Lori Barnes-Smith - Elle Vianno *Angie Beers - Fa Yuiry *Sean Broadhurst - Judau Ashta *Louis Chirillo - Heero Yuy *Lisa Christie - Emma Sheen *Ethan Cole - Jerid Mesa, M'quve *Richard Ian Cox - Kai Shiden *Michael Dobson - General Revil *Brian Drummond - Milliardo Peacecraft (Zechs) *Phil Fulton - Domon Kasshu *Lucas Gilbertson - Johnny Ridden *Matt Hill - Ortega *Jennifer Holder - Rain Mikamura *Paul Hudson - Horace *Adam Hunter - Dunkel Cooper *Brendan Hunter - Ramsus Hasr *Chris Ippolito - Hayato Kobayashi *Tommy James - Roberto *Maizun Jayoussi - Sarah Zabiarov *Ben Jeffrey - Kacricon Cacooler, Narrator *Willow Johnson - Lalah Sune *Chris Kalhoun - Bright Noa *Michael Kopsa - Char Aznable, Quattro Bajeena *Jonathan Love - Shin Musha Gundam, Paptimus Scirocco *Kristie Marsden - Fraw Bow *Gerald Matthews - Anavel Gato *Caitlynne Medrek - Elpeo Ple *Brent Miller - Mash *Travis Milne - Kamille Bidan *Colin Murdock - Gaia *Annika Odegard - Cehack *Steve Olson - Ramba Ral *Dave Pettitt - Henken Bekkener, Master Asia *Michelle Porter - Kycilla Zabi *Roger Rhodes - Jamaican Daningan, Torres *Scott Roberts - Apolly Bay *Katie Rowan - Ple Two *Jordan Schartner - Beecha Oleg, Glemy Toto *Kelly Sheridan - Roux Louka *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray *Tracy Sutton - Haman Karn *Meredith Taylor-Perry - Reccoa Londe An option to change voice language between English and Japanese is available in the American and European releases on both PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, as well as the Japanese release of Gundam Musou International for Xbox 360. Several English voice actors who originally voiced characters in their anime appearances did not reprise their roles for the game. (i.e. Mark Hildreth for Heero Yuy, Mark Gatha for Domon Kasshu and Jonathan Lachlan-Stewart for Kamille Bidan). References External links *Overview of Dynasty Warriors: Gundam: "Everything About Dynasty Warriors: Gundam" *Official website (Japanese) *Official website (North American) *KOEI Warriors - Your Dynasty, Samurai & Other Warriors Resources *Import Review 74/100 *Dynasty Warriors Gundam on Koei Wiki.